Historically, a marketplace has been characterized by a centralized geographic location or, on the Internet, by a centralize data-warehousing and transaction server. Users of centralized electronic commerce sites are usually dependent on, and subject to, the reliability, benevolence, regulations, and privacy policies of the central transaction clearinghouse. Many of these electronic commerce sites collect personal data about the shopper, the shopper's interests, shopping habits, personal preferences, etc. These sites may then use that data to present unsolicited offers and advertisements for related products. Some shoppers object to these privacy intrusions.
A decentralized peer-to-peer digital marketplace can offer the user greater privacy, greater anonymity, better control of the shopping experience, a social shopping experience, and a lack of intrusive unwanted advertising. A decentralized peer-to-peer digital marketplace may not be bound by the usual cost, liabilities, and rules of location selection, infrastructure, traffic management, parking, inventory management, personnel, promotion etc. that are associated with a centralized marketplace.